


Trust me, Things can only get better

by TheMidnightWanderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Harm, bathtime, drabble i guess, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightWanderer/pseuds/TheMidnightWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how everybody thinks you get better when in reality everything gets worse. Roxy was done, shed had enough. She didn’t ever want to drink anymore, not that it would help. She would feel just as worthless after she had drowned her sorrows in liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, Things can only get better

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, any advice would be helpful!!

It’s funny how everybody thinks you get better when in reality everything gets worse. Roxy was done, shed had enough. She didn’t ever want to drink anymore, not that it would help. She would feel just as worthless after she had drowned her sorrows in liquor.

TT : Rox, are you there?

She heard her mobile ping, someone was messaging her. She didn’t get up to get it, whoever it was could wait. 

TT : Rox, are you there? TT : Yo Rolal where you at?

It pinged again, people were so inconsiderate, couldn’t they see she was having a breakdown here. She sigh and got up to get her phone.

TT : Rox, are you there? TT : Yo Rolal where you at? TG : im here now what did u want? TT : Lalonde, are you sober? TG : yeh what about it? TG : im a waste of good fucking alcohol Dirky... 

Dirk was starting to get worried, he couldn’t let her get back the way she was again. She had been a good six months without cutting, he knew that the drinking had to stop soon and he was joking about her being sober. He felt a slight layer of guilt start to lurk in his stomach.

TT : Lalonde, are you sober? TG : yeh what about it? TG : im a waste of good fucking alcohol Dirky... TG: 3 days ive been sober TT : 72 hours that’s a new record! TG : its not a good thing , i feel like crap, ive stopped drinking but i had to find a way of numbing the pain of being alone somehow 

He was sure she meant self harm, he was praying for it not to be, he had to ask.

TG : 3 days ive been sober TT : 72 hours that’s a new record! TG : its not a good thing , i feel like crap, ive stopped drinking but i had to find a way of numbing the pain of being alone somehow TT : Rox, please tell me you didn’t start cutting again? TG : ... TT : I’m coming over, I’ll be there in 5

Dirk ran to get her car keys from the dresser. His best friend, Roxy Lalonde, was in trouble. She had always been there for him and now he would repay the favour. He ran down the stairs of his apartment building, there was no time to wait for the lift. He jumped into his orange jeep and drove as fast as the law would allow to Roxy’s place on the edge of town.  
When he got there he found the door was unlocked, as he suspected it would be, he walked into the hallway calling for her, he was worried, his heart pounding. She wasn’t downstairs. Dirk ran up the stairs two at a time and into Roxy’s room. He knew her house like the back of his hand, he used to come her everyday to check up on her.  
He found her huddled up in the corner with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear on. She was crying. Roxy looked up at him, makeup running down her face. The carpet beneath her was streaked with red. She had cuts on her arms, stomach and on the tops of her thighs, a look of disappointment flashed across her eyes.  
He didn’t speak, he just held her close, careful not to touch the fresh wounds. He let her sob gently into his chest, when she had calmed down he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
“Why Rolal?” he said softly  
“I...I’m so sorry Dirk, I got so lonely, you stopped coming and then I stopped talking to Jake and Janey. I didn’t want to hurt them, they’re just so happy together and...” she started to sob once more “and I have no one.” She finished 

Dirk felt like he had just been stabbed through the chest, she had said she had no one . Does that mean he had failed her as a friend?  
“That’s not true,” He started “You have me, you will always have me and I will always have you. Roxy Lalonde you are a bright brilliant and incredibly beautiful young lady and I’d be damned if you thought you had no one to turn too.”

She went quiet in his lap, she was thinking. She sounded like she had fallen asleep, he knew she was pretending. Dirk ran his fingers through her blond curls and glanced over her small body. She really was beautiful. He then noticed that it was his t-shirt she was wearing. He had probably left it there the last time he was over. It seemed like an age ago he had been here. That’s why Roxy was upset. It was because of him. She was missing human touch and it was his fault. Guilt once again welled in his stomach. He had to fix this, get her cleaned up and back on track.

“Rox?” he spoke quietly so not to startle her.  
“Hmm?” She stirred, stretching in his lap.  
“I’m going to run you a bath, so we can get you cleaned up” he lifted her bridal style and laid her on the bed.  
“Ok, thanks Dirky, It means a lot” she said sleepily  
“I know Rox, just try and get some more rest while I run the bath.”  
He walked into the bathroom and pulled down the blind, turning on the taps after he had got the towels out of the airing cupboard. He checked the water every few minutes making sure it wasn’t too hot, that was the last thing she needed right now. When the bath had run he went to get her.  
“Hey, Miss Lalonde, Your bubble bath awaits.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Thanks Di-Stri” she chuckled   
“It's cool, now get your ass undressed and into that bath”   
“A bit eager are we Strider?” She raised her eyebrow and he blushed slightly, she still had her sense of humour even in this state.  
“Go on” he said pointing towards the bathroom door.  
“Fine fine, I’m going” she winked  
When Dirk had retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet down stairs he knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Rox, can I come in, I brought the first aid kit and we’ll get you cleaned up?”  
“Yeah that’s fine, the doors unlocked.”

He walked in and positioned himself by the side of the bath. He put the first aid kit down next to him and told her to lie in the bath. She did and he gently soaked her hair. She sat up and he massaged shampoo into it, not stopping until it was silky smooth. She closed he eyes and sighed, letting him pamper her. It was nice knowing someone cared. Dirk finished off her hair and started to clean her body, she started to hum. He was pretty sure it was something by Ke$ha, Roxy’s favourite. He washed her off carefully to avoid sore patches but enough to wash the blood from her. He gently washed her face off. Dirk didn’t think she needed make-up anyway. Her eyes opened when he had finished washing her face.

“Thanks Dirky.” She smiled and reached out to take his shades off, he let her, she had always liked his eyes.  
“Your eyes are so pretty” she said staring into them. He stared back into her bubblegum pink ones.  
“So are yours beautiful” he kissed her then, just gently on the forehead but it made the world of difference to Roxy. 

He stood and took the towels off the radiator from earlier. They were nice and warm as he put them over his shoulder; she stood to let him wrap her up in them. She stepped out of the bath and sat on the toilet lid, holding her arms. Dirk picked out some bandages and tape from the kit in front of him. He carefully bandaged up her arms, and then put plasters over the cuts on her thighs and on her stomach. After he had taped them all down he lifted her again into the spare room. He knew Roxy had never been heavy but he was sure she had defiantly lost weight. The spare room was much cleaner than Roxy’s own. He would clean it when she had gone to sleep.

“Let’s get you to bed now” Dirk said seeing the dark rings under her eyes and knowing that she hadn’t got a lot of sleep lately.  
“Yeah...” she sigh “Can I wear one of your shirts to bed?” she asked.  
“Sure Rolal, are there still some left here?” Dirk had stayed at Roxy’s over the summer; he had left some things here in case Rox relapsed. Fortunately she had been fine for at least a couple of months and Dirk thought she was getting better but know he wasn’t so sure.

He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find his cloths still neatly folded as he left them, bar a couple of shirts. He grabbed one and gently slipped it over her damp curls. He went back into her room to get her some clean underwear and let her slip them on.

“Thanks Di-Stri” she gave him a lopsided smile.   
“Its fine, I’m going to go and tidy up” he said picking up the towel that was slung on the floor.  
“Will you come back, stay the night?” she looked at him pleadingly.   
“Of course I will Rolal, now let’s get you into bed” He gestured to the bed and hung the towel over the back of the chair by the bed to dry. She climbed in sleepily, yawning as she went.  
“Goodnight Dirky” she closed her eyes and snuggled down.  
He sat on the side of the bed “Goodnight Rox” He kissed her on the forehead once again and left pausing to turn off the lamp as he went.  
“I love you” he heard a soft whisper form the bed  
“I love you too Roxy Lalonde, Trust me it can only get better”


End file.
